


Sunrise

by MangoPuree



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPuree/pseuds/MangoPuree
Summary: When Bella's brother comes to visit, he honestly can't even say he's that surprised.Jamison Swan is many things, and used to Bella's bullshit is one of them.AU where Bella has an older brother.





	1. From Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Bella grew up with an older brother. This starts up not too long after Edward admitted that he was a vampire. I'll admit I haven't read the series in, like, forever, so excuse any inaccuracies. I literally just thought it would be fun for Bella to have an older sibling around to be like "yeah so that's fucked up, how can I help you?" 
> 
> Not sure where this is going, but that's part of the fun. 
> 
> Not beta'd so lmk about any major things I messed up on.

“What the actual shit, Bella?”

 

Sometimes he wondered if Bella had lost her goddamn mind. 

 

Actually, no, he was sure she had. 

 

“Vampires? Really?”

 

Bella just looked down. She kept wringing her hands and fidgeting from her place on her bed, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. When Bella had brought Jamie up to her room to tell him what was going on, he honestly thought she was just having some relationship trouble, not… whatever this was. 

 

Jamie just sighed and took a deep breath. He did ask what was wrong. And Bella wasn’t one to blow things wildly out of proportion. 

 

Actually…

 

“Are you sure, Bells? Like, one hundred percent positive? This isn’t like the time you thought our swim instructor was a swamp monster?”

 

The glare Bella shot at Jamison was absolute filth.

 

“I was _six_ , Jameson! C’mon!”

 

Jamie held up his hands, “Sorry, sorry! Just checking!”

 

He cleared his throat. 

 

“Okay, well, sure. Vampires. Why not?”

 

* * *

  


Jameson “Jamie” Swan had known from a young age that he was going to have to carefully watch over Bella. From the moment Renée handed him the small bundle that was Bella, he knew that he would do anything for her. She was so small! And so delicate! She looked like a little doll (and was occasionally treated like one, despite his parents telling him that she wasn’t a toy). Despite being only two years older, he tried his best to help his parents with her care. Especially once they separated when Bella was only three months old. 

 

He didn’t mind watching over Bella, in fact he was quite happy to do so. He loved his little sister, and wanted her to do whatever she enjoyed. If that meant he had to join her after school activities so that she wasn’t too scared to go? Well, sure. Why not. It’s not like Jamie minded.

 

From ballet lessons to piano practice, Jamie had dutifully joined Bella so that she didn’t feel alone or scared. He actually ended up liking these activities more than Bella, and kept them up even when she quit. 

 

This proved to be a bit of a logistical issue when summer came around. Jamie, committed to his summer piano recitals and ballet performances, couldn’t visit his father in Forks, Washington with Bella. This meant Bella visited her father without Jamie, something neither of them were especially fond of, but accepted. The upside to this was that Bella actually made friends that weren't Jamie’s friends first, and Jamie didn’t have to constantly look after Bella.

 

Bella, after a few years of visiting her father without Jamie, nervously asked her father to visit them instead. He agreed, and thus ended Bella’s yearly visit to Forks. 

 

Jamie was just excited to bring his dad to his performances. 

 

And so things carried on like that for years. 

 

Jamie continued to improve in both piano and ballet (and later joined wrestling in high school), while Bella focused on schoolwork and grades. Both cooked and cleaned (their mother was… not the best at this), and generally took care of household issues. 

 

They were each other’s best friends and confidants. With Jamie around, Bella never felt completely out of sync with others. She still had trouble making friends, but that didn’t seem to matter with Jamie always making time for her and willing to listen when things were rough. Jamie, on the other hand, liked listening to Bella’s stories and mishaps. She always managed to make the most boring task interesting (usually by being almost ridiculously clumsy).

 

Both encouraged their mother to get back into the dating world, and were pleasantly surprised with their mother’s success with Phil (Bella and Jamie both cried at the wedding, despite how much Bella later denied it).

 

Jamie eventually graduated from high school and decided to take a gap year to focus exclusively on ballet (much to his piano teacher’s dismay). With Jamie out of the house, and Renée failing to hide her unhappiness at having to stay home with Bella while her new husband traveled, Bella decided that she was going to move to Forks so that her mother could travel with Phil, lack of sun be damned. It was less than two years until college. Bella could handle it. 

 

Jamie was just excited to hear Bella so fired up about something, and fully supported his little sister’s plans. After all, the one thing Jamie wanted was for Bella to be happy and confident. And if Bella wanted to live with their Dad? He would support her all the way.

 

So Bella moved to Forks, Washington.

 

And Jamie didn’t. 

 

* * *

  


Bella’s phone rang. Glancing up from her schoolwork, she frowned and picked it up. Once she saw the caller ID, she winced and debated answering, before finally just accepting the call. 

 

“Hey, Belladonna! How’s my most dearest sister doing? It’s almost like you’ve been avoiding me?”

 

Bella had, indeed, been avoiding Jamie. 

 

“Oh, hi Jamie. Sorry, I’ve been okay. Just busy with school,” She said, glancing down at her homework. Technically, she wasn’t lying. 

 

“Too busy for your favorite sibling?”

 

Bella, despite herself, grinned. “You’re my only sibling,”

 

“Exactly. Anyways, just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay. You’ve been there, what? Two months?”

 

Bella cringed. Had it only been two months? It felt like two years since all this had happened. 

 

“Y-Yeah. Almost two months now,” Bella said, cursing her initial stutter.

 

Jamie was quiet. 

 

 _Well, shit_ , Bella thought. 

 

“Bells? Are you doing okay?” Jamie asked, voice soft. 

 

Bella wanted to say she hated how transparent she was to him, but honestly couldn’t manage it. Jamie had always known when she was upset, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He’d been like that since they were children. 

 

Bella sighed, “No, Jamie, I’m really not.”

 

And that was that. 

 

* * *

  


One week later, Jamison “Jamie” Swan strolled into in Forks, Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! First chapter! Let me know what you thought! Idk how much I should write, or if there's any interest in this so pls review ;v;
> 
> Can't believe I'm writing Twilight fanfiction in the year 2019. Goddamn.


	2. Four out of Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline wise, this happens a week after Edward and Bella have that convo in the car. We’re just gunna pretend that nothing happens for a week while Jamie travels to Forks okay? Okay. Eddy boi deffo doesn’t start picking up Bella in the morning bc of reasons (read: I didn’t realize that happen so quickly and I just reread that part lmao). So basically everything up to Edward dropping Bella off after their not-date happened. Anything after, didn’t.

Jamie liked to think he was open minded. That’s why when Bella brought him to her room after a quick reunion with their father, he honestly thought she was going to come out to him or something. He was so ready to be a supportive big brother that when Bella mentioned vampires his mind kinda blanked for a bit. His next words weren't the most… eloquent, he’d admit. 

 

After that initial stumble, he was ready to listen to what she was saying. 

 

“Can we start from the beginning? Please?”

 

And so Bella began her story. 

 

* * *

  
  


“He seriously tried to change classes? What an asshole,”

 

“Jamison!”

 

“Its true!”

 

“Ugh!”

 

* * *

  
  


“Oh my god, Bella! You could have been killed!”

 

“I know, I know! But he saved me!”

 

“Thank God…” 

 

Jamie reaches over and roughly gathered Bella in a hug. She clung back just as tight. 

 

“Sorry, continue,” He said as he let her go.

 

* * *

  
  


“Aw, how’s little Jackie doing? Haven’t heard about him for a while,”

 

“He’s fine. Still the same.”

 

“Mm, that’s nice. Glad you guys are still friends,”

 

“Yeah. Friends…”

 

“Isabella…”

 

* * *

  
  


Jamie snorted, “Wait, wait, wait. Did you seriously just look up ‘vampire’?”

 

Bella paused in her explanation to glare at Jamie. 

 

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just such a you thing to do,” He waved his hands, as if to usher her forward in the story. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Bella, what the fuck? How do you even get into these situations? This literally never happened back home!”

 

“It’s okay! He saved me again!”

 

“Jesus, okay. Please tell me nothing else dangerous has happened,” 

 

“Well…”

 

“Bella!”

 

* * *

  
  


“Okay,” Jamie crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, “So in summary: there’s a vampire that wants to drink your blood. He’s admitted this. You know this for sure. And you are in love with him. Have I got this all correct?”

 

Bella pouted and crossed her arms, mirroring Jamie.

 

“Well, when you put it like that it sounds stupid,”

 

Jamie just raised an eyebrow. 

 

Bella did the same. 

 

The stare off continued until there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Uh, you kids alright in there? Want to go grab a bite to eat? It’s getting late,” Charlie called out through the door. 

 

Jamie and Bella glanced at each other and, in unison, called out, “Sure, one second!”

 

They could hear Charlie’s surprised laugh and agreement. He then walked downstairs, presumably ready to leave. 

 

“Well, let’s get some food. We can continue this when my stomach isn’t trying to eat itself,” Jamie remarked, standing up from his chair and digging through his backpack he had dropped unceremoniously on Bella’s desk. 

 

Retrieving a jacket, he smiled at Bella and shrugged it on.

 

“C’mon Belladonna, lets go get some food,”

 

Bella just sighed and grabbed a coat as well. 

 

* * *

  
  


“So, Dad, what's it been like with Bella around?”

 

Bella kicked the back of Jamie’s seat. 

 

Jamie has successfully called shotgun and won the passenger seat while Bella was stuck in the back of Charlie’s car. Bella was less than happy with this arrangement. Jamie was smug. 

 

Charlie didn’t seem to know how to interact with Jamie since it had been so long since his last summer visit. Jamie didn’t let that bother him, he knew what his dad was like, and loved him anyways. 

 

“Oh, it’s been real nice to have her around. It’s been louder with her here,”

 

Jamie met Bella's eyes in the rear view mirror and arched a brow. Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

 

“I bet.” Jamie said dryly. He knew about his sisters tendency towards hiding herself in her room to read and study. Louder. Sure. “Anyways, I can’t wait to finally meet everyone. It’s going to be interesting to see the people behind the stories.”

 

Jamie honestly never expected to ever come to Forks. He had just barely turned twenty last month and kind of just figured it just wasn’t going to happen. Charlie had always visited him, so he kind of just expected all those people he and Bella talked about to stay as stories. It would certainly be odd to actually meet these people. 

 

Jamie also wondered how much everyone here had heard of him. God knew Bella and Dad both struggle with talking to others. They’re too much alike. Most of the people here probably didn’t even know that Charlie had a son unless they specifically asked. Jamie didn’t really mind. It’s always fun to surprise other people. 

 

After some stilted conversation about the weather (it was cold and cloudy, everything Jamie wasn’t used to), they arrived at a small diner. 

 

Jamie, absolutely famished from the long plane ride and then drive to Forks, practically bolted out of the car. 

 

“C’mon! Let’s get some food!”

 

Bella and Charlie shared an amused glance and trailed behind Jamie at a much more sedate pace. 

 

Inside the diner was quiet. 

 

There didn’t seem to be much of a night life here, Jamie noticed. 

 

They were all seated by a rather friendly waitress. Jamie slid in after Bella while their father sat opposite from them. After getting their drink orders, the waitress left them to peruse the menu. Jamie was kind of disappointed with the selection, but decided a burger would work just fine. As did the rest of his family, apparently. 

 

“So, Dad. Whatcha been up to these days?” Jamie asked once the waitress had taken their orders and left. 

 

“Oh, you know. The usual. Work, fishing. Stuff like that,” Charlie says with a shrug. 

 

Jamie nodded and took a sip of his water. Charlie hadn’t seemed to change much from his sporadic visits throughout his childhood. Watching him fidget much like Bella had earlier in her room made Jamie grin. Like father like daughter. 

 

Jamie asked about his fishing success and was treated to a delightful story about how Charlie had fallen into the lake recently while trying to catch a fish. Both Bella and Jamie snorted when Charlie revealed that he didn’t even manage to catch the fish in the end. 

 

By the time Charlie finished his story, the food had arrived. 

 

Jamie practically inhaled his food. 

 

Little conversation occurred from that point on. 

 

Finally satisfied, Jamie leaned back in the booth and looked around. 

 

While he had been stuffing his face, more customers had arrived. He could tell that many seemed to be interested in who this random guy eating with Charlie Swan and his daughter was, judging by the quick glances he kept getting. No matter. Charlie would clear it up when he was inevitably accosted by his coworkers and friends. As it is, might as well let some rumors fly. In a small town like this, who knew what they’d come up with. 

 

At any rate, Jamie was pretty sure he’d be here for a while. Plenty of time for the town to get used to his presence. 

 

“So, Dad. You really don’t mind me staying with you then?”

 

Charlie looked faintly surprised, “It’s fine, feel free to stay as long as you want.”

 

Jamie hummed and nodded, “Thanks, Dad. I really do appreciate it,”

 

Charlie grinned, “Hey, it really is no problem. Would be nice to finally take you fishing?” He said this as a question. 

 

Bella nudged Jamie with her elbow, “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll have fun,”

 

Jamie, who very much did not want to go fishing, smiled and slung his arm around Bella’s shoulder, shaking her a bit as he said, “Sounds great! We could even make it a family outing! I’m sure Bella would love to come, too,”

 

Bella struggled to get out from under Jamie’s arm, but stopped once she saw how happy Charlie was. 

 

“That would be great! Wanna go out this weekend?” Charlie asked.

 

Neither Bella nor Jamie wanted to let him down at this point, so now they had committed to weekend fishing with Dad. Fun times. 

 

* * *

  
  


The drive home was much less awkward than the drive to the diner. Charlie, seemingly vitalized by this weekends upcoming plans, talked about what he needed to get ready for their little outing. Bella, surprisingly, kept up a steady stream of questions like where they would be going and what they would be trying to catch. Jamie encouraged them both by making appropriate noises when necessary. 

 

Once they got home, Charlie helped Jamie get settled on the couch and promised to help clean out the guest room tomorrow. It had become somewhat of a closet, and wasn’t exactly habitable at the moment. Jamie didn’t mind. He could sleep anywhere. 

 

Once everything was settled and Charlie went to bed, Jamie made his way back to Bella’s room. 

 

A quiet knock on the door and a whispered “It’s me,” had Bella opening the door and soon they both settled criss-cross on her bed. 

 

The brief break for dinner had been almost distracted Jamie from the reason he was there. 

 

Almost. 

 

“So, I’ve been thinking-“ Jamie started. 

 

“That always goes well,” Bella muttered goodnaturedly. 

 

Ignoring her, he continued, “and I think you need to calm down,”

 

Bella looked at him flatly, “I am calm,”

 

“Bells, Bella, Belladonna, Bellamia. You say this guy’s a vampire. And you still want to be in a relationship with him? After he’s admitted to, what? Wanting to slurp you like a slurpee?”

 

Bella laughed despite herself, “You’re horrible. Why’d you have to say it like that?”

 

Jamie just shrugged. 

 

“Well, it’s still my expert opinion that you need to slow things down. I know you feel like you’re in love, but maybe just wait a bit? I don’t want to lose my baby sister… to a vampire attack…” Jamie was abruptly choked up. Holy shit. This might actually kill her. She could die from this relationship, and he wouldn’t even be able to protect her, if what she told him about vampires were true. He had never felt so helpless. 

 

Bella didn’t know what to do. Jamie never cried in front of her. He always smiled, and was strong even when she couldn’t be. Finally, she just hugged him. Jamie clung to her just as tight. 

 

Eventually, they both calmed down. 

 

“Holy shit, jet lag is a bitch,” Jamie said, wiping his eyes, “I think I need to sleep and maybe I won’t be so emotional. Holy fuck I’m sorry,”

 

Bella managed a wobbly smile, “I guess this isn’t what you were expecting when I said I had an issue,”

 

“Yeah, no kidding. Let’s get some sleep. We can deal with this tomorrow. Don’t you have school anyways?”

 

Bella grimaced. 

 

“Yeah, thought so. Night night, Bee, see you tomorrow,” 

 

“Night, Jam,” Bella said as Jamie got up to leave, “I’m glad you’re here,”

 

Jamie ginned as he left her room, “Glad to be here too,” 

 

* * *

  
  


Morning came early for Jamie. It always did. Luckily for him, everyone else also seemed to wake up early. 

 

“Morning Pops, heading off to work?”

 

“Yeap. You know how it is,” 

 

Jamie did not, in fact, know how it is, but nodded anyways. 

 

“I’m going to go explore the town so I can get a feel of where everything is,” Jamie said and he made his way to the kitchen. 

 

Charlie must have wanted to impress him, because he seemed to be making eggs and toast for everyone. Jamie appreciated it. 

 

Snagging a plate, he waited for Bella to make her way downstairs. 

 

Sure enough, he could hear her thumping down the stairs now. 

 

“Ch-Dad! And Jamie! I didn’t think you’d be up!”

 

Jamie just shrugged. 

 

“Hey, Bells, do you mind if I use your car today? I’ll drop you off at school and pick you up after. I just wanna drive around town. Ya know, get a lay of the land,” Jamie said as he stuffed his face with eggs. 

 

“As long as you fill the tank after,” Bella said as she got a plate herself, “Oh, and remember to pick me up,”

 

“That was  _ one time _ !”

 

“One time too many,”

 

Charlie let out a huff of amusement at the argument. 

 

“Well, I’ll be leaving now, don’t get into too much trouble,” and with a final wave, Charlie was gone. 

 

Bella seemed to be pondering something as they finished their breakfast. 

 

“You know, he usually isn’t here for breakfast,”

 

“No?”

 

“Mm-hm, I think he finds it awkward,” 

 

They really were too alike for their own good. 

 

“Well, hopefully that’ll change,”

 

“Yeah,” Bella said, as if she didn’t quite believe it.

 

“Anyways, let's head out. Wouldn’t wanna be late for school, now,” 

 

They both quickly cleaned up and made their way to the car. 

 

* * *

  
  


Dropping Bella off had been… interesting. Sadly, Jamie didn’t catch a glimpse of the famed Cullens, but he did manage to completely shock her friends, if their wide eyes and gaped mouths meant anything. Jamie hoped Bella survived the interrogation. 

 

Meanwhile, Jamie had places to go, and maybe some people to see. 

 

First stop, the local ballet studio. Because God knows his ballet teacher would skin him alive if he didn’t practice while he was away. 

 

A very pleasant chat with the owner left Jamie free to use the ballet studio in the early morning, as most of her students had class then. 

 

A similar interaction with the man who owned the music studio left him free to use the piano whenever the man didn’t have students. Again this was mostly during the morning. Jamie really wished that Charlie had bought a piano at some point in time, but he could make due with this. 

 

Those two things done, Jamie kinda just floated around town. He did bring Charlie lunch, as he had nothing better to do, and spent an enjoyable hour with his Dad just going over the logistics of his stay. Charlie was more than happy to allow Jamie to stay as long as he wanted. Jamie tried to get his dad to agree to let him pay rent, but Charlie wouldn’t hear of it. Jamie conceded, but secretly planned to make sure Charlie actually ate home cooked meals more often since it seemed like he and Bella didn’t eat together much. 

 

After saying goodbye, Jamie proceeded with his plan of making everyone have dinner together, and bought some stuff from the market. He then filled up the tank, before Bella skinned him, and went to pick her up. 

 

All in all, he mused as he waited for Bella to exit the school, a very productive day. 

 

While waiting for Bella to arrive, he realized that someone was staring at him. 

 

Huh. 

 

Well whaddya know. 

 

They were pretty. 

 

Jamie watched who he could only assume was the Cullens walk to their cars. All of them seemed to be staring at Jamie with varying levels of interest. The most intense stare, however, seemed to be coming from who Jamie assumed to be Edward, Bella’s own vampire. Jamie couldn’t tell what Edward was thinking, but it didn’t seem to be quite friendly. 

 

Before Jamie could wave or something else equally dumb, the passenger door opened. 

 

There Bella was, looking surly as usual. 

 

“Fun day?”

 

“Just drive.” She grunted out. 

 

“Aye aye captain,” Jamie said with a silly salute. Bella cracked a small smile, so Jamie considered it a job well done. 

 

The drive home was mostly filled with Jamie chatting about his day. He told Bella about his luck with both the piano and ballet instructors, and how he planned on making dinner. Bella, in contrast, stared out the window, occasionally humming when needed. Jamie figured she’d tell him what was bothering her when she was ready. 

 

“My friends think you’re hot,” Was the first complete sentence she eventually spoke. 

 

“That must have been fun to respond to,”

 

Bella snorted, “I know right? What do they want me to say? Thank you?”

 

“I take it you didn’t?”

 

“What? No!” Bella looked at him in exaggerated disgust before giggling, “Whatever. Today was fine otherwise,” 

 

Jamie turned into the driveway and carefully parked the car. It really was a piece of shit. 

 

“Well, that’s good. Wanna help me make dinner?”

 

Bella seemed to perk up and nodded. 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon making a mess of the kitchen. Charlie was happy to see them getting along when he got home (he was more happy that dinner was ready, though). 

 

The rest of the night was spent cleaning out the guest room. By the time they finished, everyone was exhausted and just sort of fell asleep early. Vampires could wait, Jamie needed his sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. pls review and lmk if i made any mistakes!!!


	3. Still the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t happy with this chapter so I had to fiddle with it a bit lol 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

Despite the bombshell Bella had dropped about vampires on Sunday, Jamie’s life really didn’t change much that week. 

 

It was more Bella, Charlie, and Jamie getting used to living with each other. It also helped that the Cullens went on some sort of hunting trip or whatever. Bella was distraught that they were gone for so long, but Jamie reminded her that they were vampires and honestly could defend themselves. Jamie didn’t care if they took a while. 

 

What he did care about, however, was Bella. 

 

Throughout the week, Bella had been telling Jamie more things about Edward. Alarm bells were ringing in his head, but Jamie just let Bella get everything out before he said anything in response. He really wanted to make sure he heard it all before he started giving advice. Lord knew Bella could get bullheaded about things when she wanted to be, so he wanted to have all the facts first. 

 

One of the main highlights of Jamie’s week ended up being his meeting with the Quileute tribe. 

 

On Wednesday, two days since Jamie had arrived, Charlie had sent him to pick up some extra fishing gear from Billy. Jamie, curious to see the kind of person that managed to befriend his father, eagerly agreed. 

 

And so, after dropping Bella off at school (kind of nostalgic, Jamie mused), he headed off to Billy’s house. 

 

The drive there was pretty peaceful. Jamie was hoping this meeting didn’t end up taking too long, because he still needed to stop by the ballet studio. He’d been slacking and wasn’t exactly excited to get back into it. It was always bad in the beginning. 

 

At any rate, the drive was peaceful. 

 

Charlie had given pretty good directions, so he easily reached the house. It was a small, wooden place. Almost looked like a small barn, what with the red coloring. Jamie thought it looked rather cozy. 

 

As he parked the car in front of the house, the front door opened and an older man wheeled himself down the ramp in front of it. 

 

That had to be Billy. 

 

Charlie had told Jamie that Billy would be expecting him, and to make sure to get the good fishing lines, whatever that meant. Jamie didn’t exactly expect to catch any fish anyways, good line or no. 

 

After lovingly slamming the door to Bella’s old rust bucket shut, Jamie made his way to where Billy waited for him at the bottom of the ramp.

 

“Jamie! It’s good to meet you! Charlie’s told me a lot about you,” Billy said, all smiles. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure he has,” Jamie replied, locking eyes with Billy. 

 

Yeap. His father definitely didn’t mention him to Billy. Or more likely did, but never mentioned that he was talking about Jamie and not Bella. He idly wondered how many people were utterly confused by how someone as clumsy as Bella could be a ballerina. Probably everyone. 

 

“Anyways, Charlie said you had some fishing supplies for me?”

 

“Of course. Right this way, we keep everything in the garage,”

 

They made their way to the garage, which was hidden by a thick stand of trees and shrubs. Inside was what seemed to be a Volkswagen undergoing a bunch of repairs. Billy waved Janie over, and pointed to a far corner of the shed where low and behold there was a bunch of fishing supplies. 

 

“Err, what exactly should I grab?”

 

Billy chuckled, “I take it you aren’t exactly a fisher?”

 

“No siree, not me. Never done it before,”

 

“Alright, here bring all that stuff over and I’ll show you what you need,”

 

Billy was more than happy to help Jamie figure himself out. After a good thirty or so minutes of Billy just explaining how to use everything, he suddenly sat up straighter in his wheelchair. 

 

“Seems like Jacob’s home early,”

 

“What do you-“ Before Jamie could finish his question, he heard it. 

 

“Dad? You here?” a young male voice called out. Jacob. 

 

“Over here in the garage!” Billy called out. He belatedly added, “We’ve got company,”

 

Jacob seemed to quickly trod over, and entered the garage with a grin, “Bella!” He called out, and slowly trailed off and he looked around the garage and only saw Jamie. 

 

Jacob has to be 14 or so. His long dark hair was tied back in a ponytail, and Jamie had a bit of hair envy when he saw how silky it looked. Jacob seems to have just started to hit his growth spurt, and Jamie idly wondered how tall he’d end up. Even seated, Billy was a large man. Jacob seemed to take after him in some regards, both had high cheekbones and the same warm skin tone (Billy’s was, admittedly, more sun damaged), so maybe he’d end up tall like his dad seemed to be. 

 

Jamie gave him a quick wave. 

 

“Heya, Jacob! I’m not sure if Bella’s mentioned me, but I’m Jamie, Bella’s older brother,”

 

Jacob seemed gobsmacked, “Bella has a brother?”

 

“Jacob!” Billy sharply called out.

 

That seemed to snap him out of it. 

 

“Oh, uh, nice to meet you, uh,”

 

“Jamie,”

 

“Yeah, Jamie. It’s nice to meet you,” his eyes darted around, “I’m just gunna, I mean I have, homework!” And with that he bolted out of the garage. 

 

“Cute kid,” Jamie remarked. 

 

“The cutest,” was Billy’s dry response. 

 

* * *

 

Jamie left not too long after. He turned down the lunch invitation he received, he still had to go drop off some lunch for Charlie, but promised to get both Bella and Charlie to come to dinner sometime. 

 

Before Jamie got in his car, Billy stopped him for a second.

 

“Hey, Jamie? Take care of Bella,” 

 

 _Well that’s not ominous at all_ , Jamie thought. 

 

“I always do.”

 

Billy nodded to himself, and let Jamie drive away. He waved to both Billy and Jacob, who he could see peeking out from the house, as he drove away. 

 

Fun family. 

 

* * *

 

“You know, you don’t have to get me lunch,” Charlie gruffly got out through a mouthful of sandwich. 

 

Jamie paused mid chew. He finished his bite before responding, hoping Charlie might be the type to follow by example. 

 

“Well, sure. But I want to,”

 

Charlie didn’t seem to have an answer to that. He tried to hide that by changing the subject, “So, what are you doing before you pick up Bella?”

 

“Gonna stop by Angie’s place for some practice,” At Charlie’s blank look, he elaborated, “You know, Angie? She owns the ballet place in town?”

 

“Oh! Angie! That’s right,” Charlie bit into his sandwich and actually swallowed before continuing, “How's that going for you, anyways? Ballet?”

 

Jamie eagerly latched onto the topic. He loved talking about ballet and what he was doing in it. 

 

Jamie spent the rest of their lunch telling Charlie all about his future in ballet. Charlie was suitably impressed that at least one of his offspring managed to escape the Swan Family Curse of Clumsiness. Jamie was just happy to spend time with his father. 

 

* * *

 

Eventually, it was time to pick Bella up from school. Jamie, still sweaty and gross from his practice, rushed to pick up Bella. Bella, when she saw what her brother looked like, rolled her eyes and demanded that the windows stayed down so that she “didn’t have to breathe in his funk”. Jamie, in retaliation, gave his sister a bear hug while she squealed and tried to squirm away. 

 

Unbeknownst to the siblings, a good majority of the student body had just realized that Bella Swan was actually capable of laughing. Some were not even sure she was able to smile at that point, much less laugh. 

 

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day for Bella. Jamie, in contrast, would have a nice piano and ballet practice. A very nice day indeed. 

 

* * *

 

Thursday came and went. And so did Friday. Bella socked Jamie in the arm on Thursday because of all the trouble her friends (and the student body in general) gave her about him. She could only answer so many questions about his love life (or lack of it, which only prompted more questions) and what he liked to do before she just wanted to scream. Friday was easier, because by then the school got the memo that Bella wasn’t going to answer questions about her elusive older brother. This, of course, only made everyone more curious. Not that Bella noticed. She was more preoccupied by the fact that the Cullens still hadn’t come back. 

 

And then it was Saturday. Fishing day for the family. 

 

Jamie honestly didn’t know what to expect. He hoped both his father’s and Bella’s clumsiness didn’t combine into some unholy abomination of gracelessness. 

 

Still. He was ready to go. 

 

“C’mon, guys! Times wasting!”

 

Jamie groaned and hid his head under the pillow. Jamie could understand waking up early. Getting up before six AM on a weekend? That was never fun. Still. He got ready and pounded on the bathroom they all shared when Bella took too long. 

 

“God, Jams, give me a second!”

 

“It’s been a second!”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Still. They managed to leave by a “reasonable” time, according to Charlie. The ride was nice and peaceful, this early in the morning. There was a slight mist that made the entire area look almost dreamlike. The ride wasn’t too long either, because Charlie took them to a close by lake, just ten minutes from the main road. 

 

Fishing with Charlie was… actually rather nice. He seemed in his element, and was rather patient with both Bella and Jamie. Jamie appreciated this greatly, because despite the crash course Billy had given him on Wednesday, he still struggled with fishing. 

 

Not at much as Bella, he noticed, snickering as she dropped her line. 

 

Bella, seeing this, picked up her rod and smacked Jamie with it. 

 

“Bella! What the hell!”

 

“Sorry, accident!”

 

It really would have been a perfect day, if Bella didn’t trip while holding the fish filet knife. 

 

Jamie, with only a split second to see that with the way Bella was falling, the knife would stab her somewhere in the chest, reached out and grabbed the knife by the blade in one hand, and caught Bella with the other. They both tumbled to the ground, Jamie cushioning Bella’s fall. 

 

“Oh, ouch. You okay, Jamie?”

 

“Uhh, define okay,” Jamie winced as he let go of the blade. The blade cut deep. Blood quickly began to flow from his hand. 

 

 _Shit_ . He thought as he stared at his hand. _Well, at least it’s my right hand._ Jamie idly noticed, followed by, _Oh fuck, piano_. 

 

“Jamie? What are you…” Bella trailed off as she saw his hand, “ _Fuck!_ Dad! We need to go to the hospital! Jamie’s hurt!”

 

“What?” Charlie ran over from his spot by the river, and gently pushed Bella aside so that he could see the damage. He grimaced. “Bella, grab the bandages from the first-aid kit in the car. Well wrap this up so he doesn’t bleed more,” 

 

Bella nodded and rushed off. 

 

Jamie felt queasy because he was pretty sure it was bad. There was one large slice across his palm, and some smaller nicks on his fingers, probably from when he cushioned Bella’s fall. The large cut on his palm kept sluggishly bleeding. He decided to stare at Charlie instead. 

 

Huh. So that’s what he’s like at work. For the first time since Jamie had arrived, he finally saw Chief of Police, Officer Swan. Charlie quickly wrapped Jamie’s hand once Bella came back with the first-aid box, and helped Jamie to the car with Bella’s assistance. Jamie greatly appreciated this because he wasn’t sure that he was quite steady on his feet. 

 

Once everyone was in the car, Charlie quickly made his way to the main road. The tension in the car was almost unbearable. 

 

“Well, at least my first time fishing will have an interesting story!” Jamie said as cheerfully as possible. 

 

He saw Bella wince in the rear-view mirror. Damn. Missed the mark. 

 

“Hey, Bells, it’ll be okay,” Jamie said, this time much softer. Bella nodded, but didn’t look Jamie in the eyes. 

 

Jamie just sighed. 

 

Charlie must have broken the speed limit to get to the hospital, because it seemed like the got there in seconds. Then again, Jamie had lost a lot of blood by this point… 

 

Still, either Jamie looked worse than he thought, or the hospital nurses knew Charlie, because Jamie was rushed immediately to a doctor. 

 

He waved at Bella and Charlie as he was quickly taken back into a private room. They tensely waved back in unison. Jamie snorted when he noticed. 

 

Now that he didn’t have Bella and Charlie to distract him, he realized his hand hurt like a bitch. The bandages Charlie had wrapped around his hand was positively soaked with blood, and Jamie was honestly starting to panic a bit. Only on the inside, thankfully. 

 

Not too long after the nurse got him situated in the room did the doctor walk in. 

 

Well, _hello_ , there was Jamie’s first thought. 

 

The doctor laughed, “Hello to you too,”

 

So maybe he didn’t think it. Figures. 

 

The handsome doctor continued, “I’m Dr. Cullen, and I’ll be taking care of you today,” Jamie squinted. Was he…? 

 

Dr. Cullen strode towards where Jamie was seated on the exam chair and nodded at the nurse, “If you would please?”

 

The nurse nodded and quickly undid the bandages while Dr. Cullen put on some gloves.

 

“Would you mind telling me what happened?” Dr. Cullen inquired as the nurse began to unwrap Charlie’s quick bandage work. 

 

“Well, my sister and dad and I were all out fishing this morning. Sis tripped and I guess just grabbed the knife so that she didn’t fall on it,” Jamie winced as the nurse tugged a bit on the bandages, they had crusted a bit around the edges, “Dad patched me up real quick, and now I’m here,” he finished as the nurse threw away the bandages. 

 

That looked bad. The nurse’s slight start wasn’t helping Jamie feel any better, either. Still, Dr. Cullen didn’t even blink before he was prodding at the wound. 

 

“Definitely going to need stitches. Nurse? Do you have his chart?”

 

“Ah, no. I’ll go get that. His family should have finished it by now,”

 

Carlisle hummed and continued to look at Jamie’s hand. 

 

“I thought you were out hunting with your family, Doc?”

 

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Dr. Cullen sounded mildly curious about Jamie’s answer. When Jamie looked up, however, his focus on Jamie implied he was anything but.

 

Cursing his mouth, Jamie said, “I think Bella mentioned it once,” 

 

Carlisle didn’t seem to expect that answer. Before he could say anything, however, the nurse returned. 

 

“Here you go Doctor. Everything looks good,”

 

Carlisle glanced at the chart and smiled. 

 

“Well then, let's fix you up, Mr. Swan,”

 

* * *

 

Despite the fact that his doctor was probably a vampire, Jamie could honestly say he had a pleasant experience in the ER. The stitches barely hurt, and he was assured that he’d get full range of motion once everything healed up. Until then, he was supposed to be careful and not exacerbate the wound. He would need to take some pills in case of an infection, and would also have to return in two weeks to see if the stitches were ready to be removed, but otherwise, Jamie was okay. 

 

Carlisle even offered to walk Jamie out to his family, which he accepted. 

 

Both Charlie and Bella looked terrible. They were nervously waiting in the lobby, but immediately stood up once they saw Jamie walk out with Carlisle. 

 

“Carlisle! How is he? Is he going to be okay?”

 

Jamie almost wanted to say that he was right here, but figured Charlie would feel better hearing it from a professional. 

 

“Hey, Charlie. He’s going to be fine so long as he doesn’t cause further damage to his hand,” 

 

Jamie just smiled and shrugged. His hand had been carefully wrapped up, and they even gave him a sling to use for the rest of the day. Jamie thought it was unnecessary, but Carlisle had insisted. 

 

Bella was noticeably silent. 

 

While Charlie and Carlisle made pleasantries, Jamie turned to Bella. 

 

“You know it’s not your fault, right?”

 

That seemed to be Bella’s tipping point, “Not my fault? How can you say that! If I wasn’t so fucking clumsy-” a sob broke free before she could continue. 

 

Everyone was now looking at Bella because of her outburst. Jamie hardly noticed. 

 

He carefully gathered her up in a hug. He held her tight as she cried. Jamie never liked it when Bella cried, but he was quick to offer support, sadly used to it. “Hey now, c’mon sis. I’m fine, okay? A few stitches won’t hurt anything. Shh, shh, it’s okay,” 

 

Eventually, Bella got ahold of herself and pulled away. She roughly dashed at her eyes with her sleeve and turned to Carlisle. 

 

“Thank you for helping Jamie,”

 

Carlisle nodded, “I was happy to,”

 

Charlie carefully slung an arm around each of his children and began to lead them away from the hospital. 

 

“Thanks again, Carlisle. I’ll be in touch,” he said as they exited the hospital.

 

Carlisle watched the family leave. He hummed and quietly mused, “Another one, huh?”

 

* * *

 

Jamie felt like the drive home was tense, but he was kind of too tired to really care or mind. 

 

Bella seemed better now after her outburst in the hospital, and Charlie just seemed happy that Jamie was going to be okay. 

 

Once Jamie was settled on the couch, Charlie made some vague noise about retrieving all the fishing supplies they had left at the lake, and made a hasty retreat.

 

Jamie sighed and turned to Bella, “I really did mean it, you know.”

 

Bella seemed preoccupied with her thoughts, but she still answered, “Yeah, I know,”

 

“Oh? Do you?”

 

Bella rolled her eyes, but didn’t answer. 

 

“That’s what I thought. C’mon, Bells. Let’s make some linner,”

 

“That’s not a thing,”

 

“Dad thinks it’s a thing,”

 

“No he doesn’t!”

 

“Well ask him when he gets back then!”

 

* * *

  


“Of course I know what linner is, who doesn’t?”

 

“This proves nothing,”

 

* * *

 

Linner, and subsequent dinner, went well. Charlie had stopped for Jamie’s prescriptions on the way back, so Jamie was able to start them immediately. He also managed to gather all the fishing supplies without issue, and drop all the borrowed stuff back with Billy. 

 

Jamie woke up the next morning with a sore hand, and the realization that he probably should take it easy for the next week or so. 

 

This was going to suck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Leeme kno what u think!
> 
> Again no beta so pls tell me if I missed anything


	4. Let Me Down Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I’ve realized that I’ve just gone completely AU lmao. I’ve been rereading Twilight and never realized how short this book was lol. Things happen SO fast omg. I was gunna try and follow the plot a bit but it’s literally just Bella and Edward dating and since that didn’t happen we just gunna do something else. So yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Also side note? I cannot for the life of me find when Bella said she’s going to Seattle on Saturday so fuck that entire bit I guess

“This sucks,” Jamie said. 

 

It was Sunday. Jamie had woken up with some pain, but managed to get through his daily ablutions with minimal agitation to his hand. Now, he was draped across the couch and loudly complained to anyone who walked by. 

 

Charlie just snorted when he heard Jamie’s whining and continued with his morning routine. 

 

Either Jamie annoyed Bella enough, or more likely she still felt bad about the incident yesterday, but she offered to bring him with her while she shopped. “We could even get lunch together,”

 

And with that, Jamie and Bella were off. 

 

Jamie was content to follow Bella around the grocery store as she bought some ingredients for this week’s meals. They idly chatted about schoolwork and Bella’s friends. Jamie was absolutely delighted that Bella seemed to be getting along with her classmates. One thing noticeably absent from the conversation was the subject of the Cullens. 

 

Jamie had now been there for a week, and besides Jamie’s stint at the hospital, he hadn’t had much interaction with the Cullens in general. Part of the reason was the fact that they seemed to have been absent for most of the week that Jamie was there. Bella was clearly distraught by that, as she mentioned when they were at home. In public, however, Bella was much more reserved. 

 

But then again, that was nothing new. 

 

Still. 

 

Jamie thought it was time to actually have a serious conversation about her little vampire problem. 

 

Jamie, unlike Bella, had more self preservation than a suicidal lemming. Only slightly, however, which is why Jamie found himself breaching the topic of the Cullens during lunch, after they had dropped the groceries off at home. 

 

“So… Edward, huh?”

 

Bella pointedly stared at the menu the waitress had left them. 

 

“C’mon, Bells, that’s the entire reason I’m here!”

 

She sighed, “Alright. Out with it then. I know you’ve been waiting to say something,”

 

“Gladly. So-“

 

Before Jamie could continue, he was interrupted by a loud voice calling out Bella’s name.

 

“Bella! Oh my God! I didn’t know you were here!” 

 

Marching towards their table was a rather short girl with voluminous curly hair who had a death grip on the arm of a tall, but rather baby faced, young man. She seemed to be dragging him towards where Bella and Jamie were sitting. 

 

“Jessica! Mike!”

 

“You wouldn’t mind if we joined you, now would you?”

 

Before Bella could even really respond more than a weak, “Well…” Jessica smiled and said “Great!”

 

Jessica sat herself down next to Bella, and shooed Mike into the booth seat next to Jamie. 

 

Jamie was slightly amused at her pushy-ness. 

 

“Hello there! I’m Jessica, and this is Mike. It’s so very nice to meet you! You’re Bella’s brother, right?”

 

“Yeap. Names Jamison, but please call me Jamie.” Jamie said, with a quick smile. 

 

Jessica giggled. “What’s with you Swans and your nicknames,” 

 

“Oh, I dunno about Bells here, but I just find Jamie to be much more friendly than Jamison,”

 

Bella just rolled her eyes and muttered something to herself. 

 

“So! Jessica! What are you and Mike doing here?” Bella finally spoke up. 

 

Mike tried to stutter out a reply that they were just getting a friendly lunch. Jamie noticed that Jessica tensed up when he said so. “Huh.”

 

“Yeah, and when we saw you with your brother, we just had to say hello!” Here she nudged Bella a bit, “especially since you’ve been so quiet about him,”

 

“Aw, Belladonna here didn’t wanna talk about me huh?”

 

“For good reason,” Bella said. 

 

Jamie could see Jessica mouth ‘Belladonna’ to herself in shock. 

 

Mike’s head just kept going back and forth as if he was watching a tennis game. 

 

Just then, the waitress returned. “Seems like you guys multiplied. What can I get you?”

 

After everyone hastily ordered, they were left alone again. 

 

“So, how long you gonna be here, Jamie?” Jessica asked leaning forward. 

 

“Oh, I’m not quite sure. I don’t have a set time or anything,” Jamie said with a shrug. 

 

He had kind of figured he would be back home in a week, but the whole vampire thing kind of messed with that. He wasn’t going to leave unless he knew for certain his sister was going to be okay. And at this point in time, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. 

 

He really did need to meet up with Edward at some point. Carlisle, too. And his wife, if possible. They really would be a good resource, especially if they were actually considered Edwards parents, and not just something said to avoid suspicion. 

 

“-right, Jamie?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, totally,” Jamie said, completely missing what he had agreed to. 

 

“Excellent! Can’t wait to see you there!”

 

Well, shit. What did he agree too? Jamie glanced at Bella. She grinned when she caught his eye. _Little shit_ , he thought fondly. She totally knew that he wasn’t listening, and also knew what he agreed to. She wasn’t going to let him get out of it either, so that meant it was something he probably wouldn’t like that much. 

 

Fun. 

 

The waitress returned with their food, and told them to call her if they needed anything, and once again left the group to their devices. 

 

“So, what exactly do you do for fun?” Mike asked, after shoving some fries into his mouth. 

 

He, along with Jamie, had gotten the burger and fries combo. Jamie realized he had made a logistical error with his choice as he reached for the burger and felt a sharp pain in his hand. 

 

“Uh, piano,” Jamie said as he idly wondered how he was going to do this. 

 

Just as Jamie was about to try and eat the burger one handed, Bella dragged Jamie’s plate to her, swapping their lunches. 

 

Bella, having remembered Jamie’s hand, ordered a chicken caesar salad since she knew Jamie actually did like salads, the heathen. Thus satisfied, both of the siblings dug into their meal with the same enthusiasm. 

 

Mike and Jessica watched this exchange in awe. 

 

“So, uh, what happened to your hand?” Mike eventually asked. 

 

“Oh, fishing accident. You know how it is,”

 

No he did not know. 

 

“Yeah, totally. That sucks man. Guess you can’t play the piano right now then?” 

 

“Not exactly, but Dr. Cullen said I'll make a full recovery,” Jamie said, carelessly waving his bandaged hand around. 

 

Both Jessica and Mike looked suitably impressed. Bella just seemed happy that there was no lasting damage to Jamie’s hand. 

 

“So how good are you?” Jessica said leaning forward conspiratorially, “At playing the piano, I mean,” she hastily added when Mike kicked her ankle. 

 

“Pretty good, I’d say,” Jamie said, idly grabbing one of Bella’s fries. 

 

She snatched one of Jamie’s croutons in retaliation. 

 

“He actually is very good, not as good as he is at ballet, though,” Bella added. 

 

“Ballet!” Both Jessica and Mike exclaimed. 

 

“Mmhm, Bells and I both used to do it when we were young,” 

 

“Bella?!” 

 

“I know, right!” Jamie laughed, “She didn’t keep it up, obviously,”

 

“Oh, obviously, huh?” Bella said as she rolled her eyes. 

 

“Bells, exactly how many times have you tripped today?” Jamie pointedly asked. 

 

“You know, the weather has been rather lovely recently,” Bella remarked, clearly ignoring Jamie’s question. 

 

Mike, confused but willing to go along with it said, “I mean, if you don’t mind overcast, sure,”

 

“Hopefully it clears up by next weekend, though,” Jessica added, “that way we can actually go to the beach and not freeze to death.”

 

 _That must be what I agreed to go to_ , Jamie thought. Not the worst thing, but also not exactly something he’d do for fun. Despite living around various bodies of water, Jamie felt ambivalent at best about the ocean. It was the sand that got to him. It made him itchy. At least Bella would be going with him. There’s no way she’d be able to get out of going, though she’d probably try. Jamie was nothing if not persistent. He’d find a way to make her come. 

 

By then, everyone was finishing up their lunches. 

 

Bella was sort of pushing around her uneaten fries. Both Jamie and Mike had completely cleaned their plates, and Jessica had come close to finishing, too. They were all waiting for the waitress to come by with the check. 

 

“...Did she die? Where’s the waitress?” Mike finally asked after a weirdly long wait. 

 

The waitress, almost as if she had been waiting for that particular moment, casually walked out of the kitchen and handed the group their checks. 

 

 _Forks was a weird town_ , Jamie mused as they all paid and left. 

 

“So,” Jessica drew out the word in an attempt to catch Jamie’s attention, “Any plans for the rest of the day?”

 

Jamie caught Bella’s eyes over Jessica’s shoulder. Bella looked rather like a deer in headlights. 

 

“Sorry, but Bells and I still have some things to do,” here he smiled at both Jessica and Mike, “Next time, though!”

 

Bella let out a relieved smile and agreed, “Yeah, next time,”

 

Jessica and Mike dazedly agreed and the groups parted ways. 

 

Once safely in the car, Bella just huffed, “Thank God we were able to get away,”

 

Jamie’s laugh was startled out of him, “Bella, they’re your friends!”

 

“I know, I know! Still!”

 

“C’mon, let’s just go home,” Jamie said with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

The siblings made it home and even managed to surprise Charlie with a pie they decided to bake together. 

 

The pie making had gone rather well, considering baking was the one skill both Bella and Jamie lacked in the kitchen. Jamie might have accidentally added salt instead of sugar causing them to start over, and Bella might have forgotten to set a timer for the oven, but in the end they managed to make an only slightly too crispy pie. 

 

Charlie knew he couldn’t do any better and was suitably impressed. 

 

That night, Jamie went to bed wondering if his hand was healed enough for him to actually practice ballet. Maybe tomorrow he’d see if Charlie could ask Dr. Cullen for him. 

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me, what?” Jamie woodenly asked. 

 

“He said you are welcome to come visit him at his house, since he has the day off,” Charlie repeated. 

 

“Uh-huh, thought that’s what you said,” Jamie said and trailed off. 

 

So, this was a predicament. On one hand, Dr. Cullen had been nothing but nice to Jamie. He was polite and pleasant at the hospital, and Jame really wanted to know if he could practice. On the other hand, he’s a literal vampire. 

 

He was probably just getting ahead of himself, Jamie thought. Just because he was a vampire didn’t mean he was actually going to eat him or something. Bella had said that they were “vegan” vampires, anyway. Jamie (probably) had nothing to worry about. 

 

“I guess I’ll stop by after dropping Bella off then!”

 

No time like the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also got a beta reader! Lov u Salt thx for everything~
> 
> Imma go back and eventually fix everything they noticed lmao


	5. Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry about the long wait! i have literally no excuse! 
> 
> still, hope you guys enjoy this chapter~
> 
> i did go back and fix all the mistakes my beta reader noticed, so that happened (nothing new was added story wise, so dont worry about missing anything lol) 
> 
> as always, lov u Salt thanks for proofreading this nonsense <3
> 
> anyways, yeah! enjoy!

“Ooh, nice. Looks like the Cullens are back in school,” Jamie remarked seeing them walk into school. Edward was, again, staring at Bella and Jamie. It was honestly kind of unnerving when he did that…

 

The look Bella shot Jamie seemed to say “Well, duh.” Jamie pointedly ignored it. 

 

“Have fun, Bells! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

 

“Never do,” Bella said as she jumped out of the car, “See you later.”

 

Bella made a beeline towards Edward, but was accosted by Jessica before she could make it. Jamie snickered at Bella’s frustrated expression. 

 

Time to head to the vampire’s den, Jamie thought amused. 

 

Charlie had, again, given Jamie some rather good directions, and Jamie quickly made his way to where the Cullens apparently lived. He had been warned that it would be a good distance into the woods, but now that he was there Jamie wondered if he had somehow missed the house… 

 

Before he could turn back, however, the path opened up, and Jamie saw the house. 

 

The house was ridiculously nice. It was also ridiculously secluded and Jamie wondered if anyone in the town just assumed that the Cullens were a part of some weird cult. That would have been Jamie’s first thought at any rate. (Sometimes Jamie wondered how Bella managed to come up with vampires  _ and be right. _ )

 

Still, time to face the music. Jamie carefully parked Bella’s beastie, and made his way to the door. 

 

As he rang the doorbell, Jamie wondered how he was going to do this. Would it be best to just flat out ask about the vampirism? Was that considered rude? Actually, wait. He needed to first ask about his hand. It might be too awkward to ask after. So hand first, and then carefully broach the topic of vampires. Easier said than done. 

 

Before Jamie could ponder this too much, the door was opened by an insanely beautiful woman.

 

_ Do vampires only turn supermodels? _ Jamie frantically thought. 

 

Hoping that he didn’t look as surprised as he felt, Jamie said, “Hi, my name is Jamie Swan. Is Dr. Cullen here? He said that he was able to check out my hand?” Here, Jamie brandished his bandaged hand like some sort of golden ticket. 

 

The woman, who had to be Carlisle’s wife, smiled and held the door open further, “Hi Jamie, Carlisle mentioned that you would be dropping by. My name is Esme. Here, come in and sit,” She gestured towards a nearby couch, “I’ll let him know that you arrived.”

 

Jamie, feeling vaguely overwhelmed by how genuinely nice she seemed to be, nodded and carefully sat on the couch that she had gestured at. 

 

Before she left the room, Esme stopped, “Would you like something to drink?”

 

“No thank you,”

 

Esme nodded and glided out of the room.

 

Jamie can honestly say he’s never met anyone who just gave off such kind and motherly energy before in his life. The weirdest part was that she hardly looked older than twenty five. Now that he thought about it, Carlisle also looked ridiculously young, not even that much older than Jamie if he really thought about it. Something about how he acted must made him seem older. Jamie wondered how old everyone really was, and how old they were when they turned. Maybe Bella could find out…

 

“Jamie! Glad to see that you made it. Charlie said that you had some questions about your hand?” 

 

Jamie started, having missed Carlisle and Esme’s silent return. Both seemed amused that Jamie jumped, and settled on a loveseat across from Jamie. 

 

Jamie was again struck by how good looking they both were. He was  _ so _ curious about that. Maybe becoming a vampire made you prettier? 

 

“Yeah, I did. My main concern was whether I’m able to start practicing ballet anytime soon.”

 

Carlisle hummed and gestured for Jamie’s hand, “Let me check how it’s healing, but you are going to probably have to wait another day before you can begin light exercise,” Carlisle leaned over and deftly unwrapped Jamie’s hand, peering at the wound, “Yes, one more day should be fine.”

 

Here, he quickly rewrapped Jamie’s hand. 

 

“When can I begin more strenuous exercise?”

 

“As soon as the stitches are removed and everytings healed,”

 

“And that’ll be in…?”

 

“Around one to two weeks, generally,”

 

Jamie just sighed. His instructor was going to kill him.

 

“Alright, thank you,” Jamie said, and then sort of stared at both Esme and Carlisle. Should he just go for it? That’s all Jamie really wanted to know about his hand. He kind of wanted to breach the topic of Bella’s epic love story with Edward, but how to even start? Maybe he could sort of casually lead the conversation toward vampires? 

 

Meanwhile, Esme and Carlisle, completely blind to Jamie’s current internal monologue, glanced at each other in a sort of “what the fuck” manner as Jamie just blankly stared in their direction. 

 

“So, vampires, huh?” Jamie ended up saying. 

 

_ Nailed it. _

 

* * *

  
  


Things were much more awkward than they were a few minutes ago. Jamie couldn’t think of anything else to say after he just sort of blurted that out. Carlisle and Esme, on the other hand, were not sure just how much Jamie had known. 

 

A few weeks ago Edward had, in fact, told his family that he revealed himself, and his family by proxy, to Bella. He had also said that she wouldn’t tell anyone. Alice hadn’t seen anything to contradict this, so everyone had more or less agreed to see how things turned out. 

 

Surprising almost everyone, Bella has seemed to be keeping her word. Edward had invited her to sit with his family during lunch more than once so that everyone could meet this human girl that had somehow enamored herself to Edward. Alice was delighted to try and befriend her, as her visions of them being close friends in the future spurred her on. Jasper was less enthused as he found that she really did smell more appetizing than the average human (then again, so did Charlie, just not to this extent), but he was willing to try for Alice. Emmet was more than excited to learn just what was up with Bella, but refrained from getting too close due to Rosalie’s reluctance. Esme and Carlisle had been satisfied with their children’s various updates on the situation. 

 

That is until Jamie Swan came strolling into Forks, Washington. 

 

A few things happened that day.

 

First, Alice couldn’t see Bella’s future anymore. 

 

Second, Edward learned of this and proceeded to freak out. 

 

Third, An emergency game of hide and seek where Bella was (unknowingly) the only one hiding occurred, and only once she was spotted eating dinner with her dad and an unknown young man did Edward calm down. 

 

Fourth, and finally, Edward found another person whose mind he could not read. 

 

All in all, a very stressful day for the Cullens. 

 

It only got worse from there. 

 

The next day, once Bella was at school, Alice was able to see her future again. Edward, meanwhile, practically got a headache as rumors began to spread about Bella’s mysterious driver. Soon enough, it came to light that the person that had dropped Bella off was  _ her brother _ . Edward promptly relayed this to his family. 

 

“How could I have missed the fact that Bella has  _ a brother _ ?” Alice asked completely gobsmacked. It seemed like the kind of thing that would show up at some point or another. 

 

“No one seemed to know,” Jasper mused as he listened to the chatter in the cafeteria. 

 

Bella had been quickly accosted by her friends before Edward could ask her to sit with them, so they made do by listening to what others were saying. 

 

This wasn’t actually that helpful because Bella was particularly tight-lipped about the whole scenario. 

 

A general consensus seemed to be that he was older than Bella by at least two years, looked remarkably like Bella (and therefore was attractive in the same way Bella was), and actually seemed to be able to smile.

 

The day seemed to go by in a flash as a new source of gossip came with Bella’s brother’s arrival. Not a period went by without a whisper of “Hey, have you heard?” or “You wouldn’t believe!” 

 

Edward was frankly sick of it, and tried to leave as quickly as he was able to once the bell rang. 

 

Edward looked for Bella’s truck among those waiting to pick up their kids. As soon as he spotted it, he focused on the person inside. 

 

“... _ glad I managed to do everything I needed to- Huh. Well whaddya know. They are- _ “ Abruptly, his thoughts were cut off. Edward reeled while at the exact same time, Alice gasped. 

 

Edward didn’t even need to ask. He knew that Alice couldn’t see Bella’s future anymore. 

 

Jasper, being the most perceptive, seemed to realize this too and wondered aloud, “That’s very odd, isn’t it?” 

 

The family watched as Bella rushed to her brother and left as quick as possible. 

 

Very odd, indeed. 

 

Once everyone had made it home, and explained the situation as best as they could to Carlisle and Esme, it became clear that a little time away from this new development would do the kids good. And so Esme gently persuaded everyone to go on a quick hunting trip. 

 

Carlisle decided to stay behind because of his job at the hospital. 

 

On Saturday, he was grateful that he did. 

 

The first thing Carlisle thought when a bleeding Jamie Swan entered the ER was, “Oh god, not another one.”

 

Bella, and to a lesser extent Charlie, was known to possess blood that smelled especially good to other vampires. Jamie, it seemed, inherited this just as much as Bella did. 

 

Still, Carlisle was a professional and quickly saw to Jamie’s injury. 

 

He couldn’t help the feeling that Jamie knew more than he let on, based on the conversation they had and the looks he kept shooting Carlisle. 

 

Maybe Bella has said something. 

 

He couldn’t be sure, however, so he sent Jamie on his way, and made a note to talk to Esme about it later. 

  


* * *

  
  


...Despite everything, Carlisle really couldn’t say he expected Jamie to say it like that. 

 

It was going to be a long talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we got a little snippet from the cullens side~ the Big Talk is gunna happen next chapter fo sho so yay for that! 
> 
> i do hope you guys like where im going with this, because i've been having fun~
> 
> funny story about this chapter, i wrote the first version at like 3am while heavily sleep deprived and it was basically unreadable. it did have some funny dialogue but omg was it a mess. rip that version
> 
> lmk what you thought, and thanks for reading!


	6. For the Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I’m still alive!!!
> 
> There’s like a convo in here that took me 1000 years to write so I decided to stop messing with it and just leave it as is and post something already lol.

Jamie figured he wasn’t going to win this stare off with someone who (probably) didn’t even need to blink, so he decided to just break the silence. 

 

“Bella told me everything, and I have a few concerns I’d like to voice,”

 

“Concerns?” Esme asked, almost amused. 

 

“Yes, my biggest one being your son,”

 

Carlisle spoke up, “Oh? Not the vampire thing you mentioned earlier?” 

 

Jamie winced. That might not have been the best opening, but it did get their attention, “That plays into it, and I do have some questions about that if you’re willing to answer them, but my main issue is Edward’s behavior,”

 

Both Esme and Carlisle sat up. It was almost eerie the difference in their posture. Before, they had been slightly slouched, more… human. Now, they sat up completely straight and still. They looked more like a marble statue than a person. It was uncanny to see the difference. Jamie attempted to ignore this change. 

 

“What exactly are you concerned about, then?” Esme asked. 

 

“Well, I guess you could sum it up in the fact that your son doesn’t trust himself not to kill her and drink her blood,” Jamie said, “Like, he told her that straight to her face,” He kind of thought that was obvious. 

 

“Well, yes. But-“ Esme tried to say, but Jamie wasn’t done. 

 

“Not only that! He’s already displaying stalkerish tendencies. Like, did you know he followed her and her friends when they went shopping? Without them knowing?” Now that Jamie was going, he couldn’t find it in himself to stop before he said everything that had been on his mind. 

 

This time, when Jamie took a breath, both Esme and Carlisle stayed silent. 

 

“Here’s what you’ve got to understand. That’s not okay from  _ anyone _ , not just Edward. That kind of stuff leads to overly controlling and possessive behavior.

 

Edward isn’t immune from these criticisms just because he’s a vampire, or whatever. Actually, you know what? Especially because he’s a vampire! I’m sure he’s had plenty of time to learn that’s not okay to do to anyone! 

 

The amount of times Bella has almost died here in two months is ridiculous! And apparently just being around your son causes her life to be in danger? That’s not okay!

 

Bella said that you guys had plenty of control and didn’t harm humans, so why are you letting your son be around Bella when he clearly struggles with not eating her?

 

Either teach him some control, or keep him away from Bella.” Jamie ended with. 

 

They were honestly taking the fact that Jamie called their son a potential murder with stalker tendencies pretty well. Esme and Carlisle were both sitting there with poleaxed expressions, but they hadn’t gotten mad, or accused him of lying. 

 

Jamie will admit that sometimes his voice gets ahead of him, but he felt that everything he said this time was deserved. 

 

Esme cleared her throat. “Well, you’ve certainly given us a lot to think about,” She suddenly relaxed her posture, and Jamie felt himself relax as well. He wasn’t even aware that he had gotten so tense during his little speech. 

 

“I hope you believe us when we say that we will talk to him, and make sure things change?” 

 

Jamie looked into Esme’s eyes. He really wanted to believe her, but this was Bella’s life he was talking about. 

 

“How are things going to change?” 

 

“First of all, we’re going to see exactly what Edward’s been up to regarding Bella, and how he’s handling things,” Here Esme paused, “I’m sure Rosalie will be willing to teach Edward a thing or two about boundaries once she hears what’s been happening,” 

 

Carlisle laughed, “That sounds about right,”

 

“And if anything,” Esme continued, “if Edward cannot learn to control himself, we have… some extended family we can send him to for the remainder of Bella’s time here,”

 

Jamie almost wanted to ask if she mean Bella’s time in Forks, or in life. He managed to refrain from asking.  

 

“Does this work for you?” Carlisle asked. 

 

Jamie thought about it. All in all, that was certainly more than fair. If Edward couldn’t figure himself out for Bella’s sake, thean at least he wouldn’t be there to cause her any harm. 

 

…

 

Oh god, Bella was absolutely going to kill him for potentially banishing her maybe-boyfriend to the shadow realm. Here’s hoping Edward learned to cope with his murderous tendencies. 

 

...Maybe he can wait to tell her about this conversation until after things settle down. 

 

* * *

  
  


While Jamie was contemplating what Bella’s reaction to this conversation would be, Esme and Carlisle looked on. He really was very different to what they had heard Bella was like. 

 

It was admirable how much Jamie cared about Bella. Esme could hear how fast his heart beat in the beginning of his speech, and how it leveled out the more confident he was about what he was saying. It seemed like he was willing to do a lot to make sure she was safe. Esme would respect that, and do what she could. She figured Carlisle felt the same. 

 

* * *

  
  


Jamie shook his head as if to shake away his troubled thoughts about Bella’s reaction and smiled at the Cullens. 

 

“That sounds perfect. Thank you for listening to what I had to say,” Jamie paused. Should he really start asking about their lives? Was that considered rude? What if they got angry? Or just uncomfortable?

 

…

 

Okay, but they were literal vampires, though. 

 

“Do you mind if I ask some questions about what you are?” That seemed to be a more delicate way to put it. Much better than his earlier opening. 

 

Carlisle and Esme were more settled in a way. Jamie figured this line of questioning was what they were expecting when Jamie agreed to visit. 

 

“Depends on what you want to know,” Esme said with a mischievous smile. 

 

What  _ did _ he want to know? Obviously diet was going to have to be discussed, but besides that, Jamie tried to remember what Bella had told him about vampires. The not aging thing was true; Bella had mentioned that Edward had been seventeen for a while. Something about how burning in the sunlight was a myth. Apparently they didn’t sleep? Must get boring. What else… He was pretty sure super strength was a thing. Edward had stopped a car. Super speed was also probably a thing. Did they just have superior senses? Who are they, Superman? Oh god, what if they could read his mind?  _ Give me a thumbs up if you can hear me. _ Jamie stared at Carlisle and Esme. Wait, Superman couldn't read minds. 

 

...But Edward could. That was weird to think about. 

 

Where was he?

 

“I guess the obvious question is what do you eat? Bella mentioned that you don’t drink human blood and substitute animal blood instead. Is that strict? Or do you top off from the donated blood here and there?” 

 

Carlise answered this one, “We only drink animal blood. It’s better that way,”

 

That was only vaguely ominous. And incredibly brief. If Jamie thought about it, it probably was a sore subject considering Edward was having so much trouble controlling himself around Bella. He really was being insensitive now, wasn't he? 

 

… 

 

Insensitive his ass, this was Bella’s (and possibly his, but he was trying not to think about that) life at stake. He was allowed to ask a few uncomfortable questions. Jamie was uncomfortable too. 

 

“And the fact that Edward can read minds? What’s up with that?” Because seriously, what the actual fuck. 

 

Esme chose to answer this question. Jamie wondered if they had a tag team thing going on.

 

“Some of us gain certain abilities when we change. Edward, for example, gained the ability to read minds,” Esme glanced at Carlisle, “Not all of us have such abilities, however. In fact, most don’t,” Here she shrugged, “I, personally, can’t say I have any extra abilities,” 

 

Of course Bella had to choose the special one. Jamie honestly shouldn't have expected otherwise.  

 

“Bella also mentioned that you don’t burn in the sunlight. What happens instead?”

 

Both Esme and Carlisle look out the nearest window when Jamie asked. After confirming that it was indeed still overcast, Esme smiled at Jamie. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes, “Maybe you’ll find out next time it’s sunny,”

 

Jamie wondered what happened. It didn't seem like anything dangerous would happen by they way they were talking about it. They were too casual about it for sunlight to hurt them. It couldn’t be nothing, however. The way that Esme was talking about the sun seemed almost...bitter in a way. Jamie hoped he was able to find out one day. It seemed like it would be interesting at the very least. 

 

There was so much more Jamie wanted to ask at this point, but he almost felt like he was beginning to intrude on their hospitality. Neither Carlisle nor Esme had made any indication that they were annoyed by his questioning. In fact, they hardly looked like they just had to have a discussion on what was arguably their biggest secret. Jamie doubted he would be as composed if he were in their shoes. It had to be a vampire thing. Or maybe just an old person thing. 

 

Still, both Carlisle and Esme were surprisingly okay with Jamie being so nosy. He did have one more question he’d like to ask before he left.

 

“Are there any other mythical beings that are actually real?” And wasn’t that a doozy of a sentence. Jamie almost felt stupid asking, and he didn’t know whether he wanted the answer to be yes or no.

 

“Well,” Carlisle began. He actually looked pensive, “I don’t believe that’s our secret to reveal,”

 

That meant yes.

 

Right?

 

Jamie was honestly a bit exhausted by this point. The stress from anticipating this conversation, and the actual conversation had almost completely drained his energy. It probably wasn’t even noon yet. Actually, Jamie discreetly checked the time on his phone, it was almost noon. Jamie hadn’t even made lunch yet. 

 

 “I’ve got to get going, I’m supposed to meet Charlie for lunch, and I haven’t made anything yet,” Jamie stood up and turned to Carlise, “Thank you, really, for checking out my hand. I really do appreciate it,”

 

Carlisle and Esme stood up as well. 

 

“Of course! Here, I’ll see you out,” Carlisle said as he made his way towards the front door, “Feel free to call if you have any other questions regarding anything we spoke about today,”

 

Jamie just nodded, and followed Carlisle towards the door. 

 

Before he left, Jamie hesitated, clearly debating whether he should say something or not. He must have decided to, because he stopped and looked back at Carlisle. 

 

“I hope you know that I’m not going to tell anyone about your, uh, vampy situation.” As soon as he said this, he turned and left for the car. Carlisle could hear Esme laugh from inside the house. 

 

What a way to put it. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Oh my god, I can't believe I said that!” Jamie groaned as he made his way home. Jamie wasn’t exactly embarrassed by  _ what _ he had said, more like  _ how _ . Hindsight being perfect, Jamie just wished he could have maybe broached the topic in a different way. And maybe said his parting words a bit different as well. Actually, just scrap the whole conversation, could he have a do over?

 

Well, what’s done is done, and Jamie had some lunches to make. At least he had managed to say everything he needed to. 

 

A quick stop at home to throw together some sandwiches, and Jamie was ready to meet up with Charlie in what had quickly become a daily activity. While Jamie might not have been able to stay and eat with Charlie every day, he could at least drop something off for Charlie to eat later. 

 

Today happened to be one of those days. 

 

“Hey there Jamie!” Called out Mariella with a smile. 

 

Mariella was the long time receptionist for Forks Police Station. She had immediately warmed up to Jamie once she realized that his visits were not a one time thing. She had mentioned that she had a son Jamie’s age that had recently left for college, and Jamie suspected this was part of the reason why she liked to dote on him however she could. Jamie wasn’t about to complain. He loved listening to Mariella’s stories while he waited for Charlie to come and get his lunch. She had known Charlie since they were children, and, although they weren’t close friends at the time, she was able to tell Jamie stories about the shenanigans he got up to as a kid. Jamie, in turn, told her stories about what they had done during Charlie’s visits to see them as Charlie was notoriously tight lipped about the whole experience.

 

“Hi, Mars! You know where Charlie is?” Jamie leaned against her desk and glanced around the station. It was significantly more busy than it usually was. Despite its apparent vampire infestation, Forks was a sleepy little town whose crimes mostly consisted of drunk teenagers doing dumb things. Now, everyone seemed restless. 

 

Mariella’s smile dropped. “Oh, he’s out on a case. Not too sure when he’ll be back,”

 

“A case?”

 

“Dreadful thing, really,” Mariella sighed, “I’m sure you’ll hear about it from your father soon enough,”

 

That was never a good sign. 

 

“If you say so,” Jamie held up Charlie’s lunch, “You think you could give this to him when he gets back?”

 

“Sure can do!” She took the lunch and then hesitated a little, “Be careful out there, Jamie. Watch out for Bella, too.”

 

“Always do. See you later, Mariella,”

 

“See ya, Jamie!”

 

* * *

  
  


Jamie was honestly a bit stumped. He kind of figured that either the talk with Carlisle and Esme would have gone on longer than it did, or that he would be able to kill time by hanging around the station with Charlie before he had to go pick up Bella. 

 

What to do… 

 

… 

 

Had he told the ballet studio owner about his injury? Or even the piano instructor? Jamie thought for a bit as he sat in the car. He didn’t think he ever did. After checking his watch and realizing he had around two and a half hours before Bella would be ready for pick up, Jamie decided he probably should let them know he wouldn't be able to come in for at least two weeks. 

 

... Jamie’s ballet instructor was  _ seriously _ going to kill him. 

 

The ballet studio owner in Forks was a woman who Jamie affectionately called Madame Ines, although her students called by her last name, Bernard. Ines Bernard had owned the ballet studio and been it’s sole instructor like her father before her. She was a fairly strict instructor, but was endlessly encouraging towards her students, of which there were a surprising amount. While she was supportive of all her students, she was particularly proud of those who truly had a passion. Jamie might not have been one of her students, but she could see how much he loved ballet. That’s why, a little less than a week into Jamie’s stay in Forks (two days before he managed to injure his hand), she offered him more time in the studio after hours provided he occasionally performed before her students as a sort of example, maybe even watch and offer advice every once in a while. Jamie eagerly agreed (this allowed him to get more piano practice in as well). And thus began Jamie’s late night practice sessions and temporary job as Ines’ assistant.

 

Just as abruptly as this began, so did it end.

 

* * *

  
  


“You did  _ what _ ?”

 

Jamie wanted to hide his bandaged hand behind his back, but he refrained from doing so. 

 

“Madame Ines…” Jamie began.

 

“No! I don’t want to hear it,” Ines flipped her salt and pepper braid over her shoulder for emphasis, “How long until you heal?”

 

“Two weeks,”

 

“Hm. Not the worst. Do you know what stretches to do while you heal?”

 

Jamie had been planning on just doing his regular stretching routine, “Yes?”

 

“That doesn't sound confident. Here, show me what you were planning,” With that, Ines stalked off to her usual position in the front of the studio and stood there waiting. Jamie was thankful that he decided to wear his usual work out clothes today. Stretching in jeans was never fun. 

 

After Jamie went through his usual stretches, skipping any that placed pressure on his hand, Ines nodded approvingly.

 

“Not bad,” Ines walked over to where Jamie was sitting, and proceeded to sit down next to him, “But there’s more you can do that won’t agitate your hand,” 

 

Ines then showed Jamie a few more stretches, making sure to criticize any improper movements. 

 

By the end of it, Jamie was vaguely exhausted, and wondered if there was even time to visit the piano studio. 

 

With a final thank you, Jamie began to leave the studio, deciding to just go to the piano studio tomorrow. 

 

“Ah, Jamie! Before you go,” Ines called out.

 

Jamie turned back.

 

“Feel free to stop by any time. I’m sure my students will appreciate any help you are willing to give,”

 

Jamie grinned and gave her a thumbs up, “I’ll be sure to drop by later, then!” And with that he gave a final wave and walked towards the car. 

 

Time to pick Bella up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: HMM I WONDER WHAT THAT MYSTERIOUS CASE COULD BE  
>    
> This is like a 1000 words longer than the other chapters and i 100% blame you salt 
> 
> Also turns out Superman can read minds? Whoops. We’re just gunna say Jamie doesn’t know that.
> 
>  Feel free to voice any questions/comments/concerns I love them all you guys don’t even know 
> 
> CH 6 BLOOPER:
> 
> He was pretty sure super strength was a thing. Edward had stopped a car. Super speed was also probably a thing. Did they just have superior senses? It’s like Clark Kent up in this bitch


End file.
